


no more running

by fuzzypogo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: CATRA AHHH, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Perfuma as the wingman, Perfuma ships catradora so much, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, at least catra's trying, this is my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzypogo/pseuds/fuzzypogo
Summary: Catra tries to learn a slow dance for Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	no more running

Perfuma knew right away that something was up with Catra. It was Friday, so that meant it was time for their scheduled weekly meditation sessions. Catra was hesitant at first (Perfuma has the slightest idea why) but it’d been a month since they started and she seemed to be warming up to it, like a cat dipping its foot in the water for the first time. 

They always started with warmups consisting of deep breathing and something Perfuma likes to call ‘class business’ where you talk about what made you happy/sad during the week, which Catra hated. But the nature princess insisted, so she begrudgingly obliged because sometimes it felt good to talk about your feelings, Catra had discovered.

But now, she wasn’t in the mood for that. Perfuma normally never tried to push her luck with Catra, so this week, she was a little confused when she obviously had her guard up and wasn’t willing to talk. But maybe it was because of the distant gaze she sent to outer space or the tinge in her cheeks that made Perfuma curious. 

So, while they were in the middle of deep breathing warm ups, she asked with a small smile, “Anything on your mind, Catra?” 

Immediately, her eyes popped open and she groaned. “Of course not. Can we continue?” 

Typical Catra. She obviously had some anger issues but she said she was working on it.  _ Her groan indicated she was frustrated but her tone was strained, an octave higher than her normal speaking voice. She made an effort _ , Perfuma concluded in her head, giggling to herself. 

Then after a while, Catra quietly spoke again. “I’m sorry,” she trapped the floor with a small frown. “I didn’t mean to snap.”

“That’s alright!- I completely understand if you don’t wanna talk. It can be hard to open up to people sometimes,” she smiles. “And I really appreciate your apology.” 

“Thanks,” Catra smiled back in turn. “Actually, there is something...I wanted to talk about.” 

Perfuma opened one eye to check Catra’s expression. She looked sullen but her cheeks were redder than they had been when she first arrived. “Of course, go right ahead.” She replied politely. 

Catra stammered, searching for the right way to begin her sentence. “Look...don’t laugh. Okay?” 

“I promise.” 

Catra took a deep breath. “Okay.” A pause. “So… I wanted to do something special for Adora since...we’re together now.”

Perfuma’s heart nearly exploded. The mere thought of Catra doing anything remotely nice was such an alien concept. “That’s really nice, Catra! I’m really proud of you!” She said. She didn’t press for anymore information even though she was dying to know more. 

“Yeah, thanks… and well. I was going to try to cook something and- gah! This is so embarrassing!” Catra grabbed two fist fulls of her short hair, tugging. 

“Hey, hey! No it isn’t, Catra.” Perfuma reached over and gently pulled her hand away. “You can tell me! It’s okay.” 

Catra had tears in her eyes. “Why do I even try to do anything?” 

“What were you going to do?” 

She groaned and just came right out with it this time. “I was trying to learn a slow dance so I could dance with Adora but I’m a coward and I’m not gonna do it anymore!” 

As soon as Perfuma could process the run on sentence, her heart exploded for the second time. She tried to stay calm but it didn’t work.

“That’s really sweet, Catra! You  _ have  _ to do it. I think Adora will really appreciate it. Do you know the dance? Could I see it?” Her eyes sparkled. 

“Absolutely not!” Catra squeaked. 

“Aww! Excuse me if I’m being unprofessional, but-“ she quickly stood up and threw her hands over her mouth. ”AHHHH!” 

“ _ So _ unprofessional.” 

* * *

The following minutes consisted of Perfuma fangirling and Catra groaning. The session continued and they spoke nothing more of it, but when Catra got back to her and Adora’s room, she decided to go through with it. 

She played a slow dance vinyl and practiced the dance one more time. It was a two person dance, so she needed to somehow temporarily emulate Adora so she could get it right. There was nothing even remotely similar to Adora in the room so Catra made due with her last resort. 

“Unbelievable. I’m slow dancing with a broom.” Catra said out loud to herself. When did she get like this? What did Adora do to her. Either way, she sucked up her pride and continued on, thinking about the relief she’d feel if she could just disappear or run away.  _ No more running _ , she thought. If she was going to be a better person then she needed to confront her feelings. And confronting her feelings meant she couldn’t hide anymore. 

It was 5:30 and the sun began to set. Every Friday, Adora had a bunch of meetings to attend, even though Catra didn’t understand why. She thought that was Glimmer’s thing but apparently she’s a princess now too. She’d even began to incorporate some of her upper class aristocratic dialect into her everyday conversations and even though it annoyed Catra, it was kind of hot. Her smart, buff girlfriend. 

For last minute preparations, she lit some candles, and set the dinner table, and last but not least, the finishing touch. Her tux.  _ This doesn’t look good _ \- is what she thought. And for a moment she thought about chickening out for the second time but then the door opened. Catra rushed out from the bathroom and caught Adora in a deer eyed stare.

“What’s all this?” Adora laughed after a moment. 

“Don’t make a big deal out of it, okay? This was hard for me.” Catra glared at the ceiling, her cheeks red. 

  
  


But when she opened her eyes again, Adora was already at the table, halfway in tears.

“Did you… make a romantic dinner. For me?”

“Yeah- but. It might not be any good,” she waved her hand dismissively. 

“ _ Catra.”  _ Adora practically cried. “Did I do something right? Or something? I didn’t expect this from you.” 

Catra’s expression turned sour. It was sad that Adora couldn’t even expect anything nice from her own girlfriend. She deserved it. 

“Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” She said gently. Adora finished setting down her bags and then made her way to hug Catra, resting her head on her chest. 

“No, I know. But…”

_ This was all part of the plan. She stood right next to the gramophone so she could start the music and start the dance. _

When the soft tune began to play, Adora looked over in confusion then up at Catra. 

“Huh? What-“ 

Catra silenced her girlfriend by kissing her. Adora gladly melted in with a moan. And then Catra started off with a slow four stepper. For the most part she was successful in the first half, despite  a few minor missteps. Then the typical dip and twirl- but the whole time Catra couldn’t keep a straight face because Adora was wide eyed the entire time like she’d seen a ghost or something. 

“I have to ask.” Catra rolled her eyes sarcastically. “What’s the face for?”

“Did you learn to dance for me?” Adora’s bottom lip quivered.

“No. They taught us this in the Horde, remember?” She sighed when Adora didn’t get the message. “Yes I did, you dummy.” 

Adora whimpered, her head falling to Catra’s chest again. 

“I’m trying to be a good girlfriend.” She said quietly, going back to a gentle sway. 

“Catra. You are good- you’re so good.” Her grip tightened on Catra’s shoulder. “I wish you told me you were gonna do this so I could’ve dressed nicer.” She laughed. 

“Well that would just ruin the surprise. And plus, I planned to not wear anything after this.”

Adora gasped, looking up at Catra again. “You wanna have sex with me?” 

“Not with you.” 

“Oh you-“ Adora pushed her away playfully. “You know what I meant!” 


End file.
